


Just a Singer

by PurpleGooPerson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, More like Fluff - Fell, Overprotective older brother Sans, PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN SANS AND PAPY, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader is Male and named, Reader is a nerd boi, Slow Burn, Swapfell, Swapfell Papy needs more love, Swapfell Sans is a bit of a dick tho, it don't last long tho, reader is in an established relationship, reader is not Chara or Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGooPerson/pseuds/PurpleGooPerson
Summary: You're just a garage band lead singer with a dead- end job and nothing special.Too bad others don't think so, especially your neighbor.Just an idea I had...plus I felt like doing something Swapfell.(I can't believe I forgot to spell check the summary wow)





	1. Why Worry

**Author's Note:**

> The Song is Why Worry By Set it Off
> 
> Hope you guys like this idea I had.
> 
> Got any ideas for the next song?

You were simply the lead singer of a garage band made up of part-timers at dead end jobs and college buddies. Nothing special, nor anyone important - at least that is what you think. Though to your new neighbors, you and your band were a wonder to behold. Music was a rare occurance down in the Underground, especially if it wasn’t produced by Napstaton. It’s funny that you knew none of this, you simply sung because it made you feel good after a long day of the usual grind, now with the new addition of the Monsters that were recently freed.

“Woah, Jeremy, you got the beat down this time,” You tease with a grin causing your drummer to roll his eyes and flip you off, “Oh, shut it, Ryan.”

“I kid, I kid,” you snicker, before nodding your head to the beat as the others start clapping along with you. You lean into the mic slowly, a hand coming to grasp it as you start to sing, unaware of the audience standing at the fence separating the two properties.

 _“This sinking feeling sets_  
_It feels just like a hole inside your chest_  
_I know you're thinking”_

You start wagging your finger at an invisible person, eyes still closed as you sing. This song spoke to you on a deeper, after all why worry over such trivial things in life and make drama out of everything.

 _“No, no, no, no, it is easier said than done_  
_But please let me attest_  
_I know it's hard_  
_You're feeling like you're trapped_  
_But that's how you react_  
_When you cannot see the light_  
_But try and see the light_  
_I'm telling you_  
_No, no, no, no_  
_You're the only one_  
_Standing in your way_  
_Just take a breath,”_

You breath in slowly before releasing the breath - your actions being repeated by your captivated audience; the tall lanky neighbor, one of the two skeletons that lived next door, _“relax, and tell me.”_

  
You dip the mic as you start on the chorus, your grip upon it and the mic stand become like iron.

 _“Why?_  
_Please tell me why do we worry?_  
_Why?_  
_Why do we worry at all?_  
_Why?_  
_Just tell me why do we worry?_  
_When worry is never helping tell me why worry at all?”_

Seriously, if people didn’t worry so much about everything things would run smoothly. Both you and the smoking skeleton agreed mentally, him bopping his head slowly to the music as you sing. You and the rest of the band grinned as you got to the second verse.

 _“Why do we insist_  
_On crossing bridges that do not exist?_  
_Let's take these issues”_

You started gesturing with your hands again upon placing the mic back into standing position. Really it was kinda ridiculous at times. You just needed to work your issues out calmly step by step, not cause a bunch of drama over social media and in the church pews.

  
“ _Step by step by step, to work it out_  
_Day by day by day we're falling down_  
_But life goes on_  
_I've got some questions_  
_Are you sick of feeling sorry?_  
_Uh huh_  
_And people saying not to worry?_  
_Uh huh”_

Your tall neighbor had moved to looking over the fence instead of just leaning against it, his cigarette dangling from between pointed teeth as he watched you dance with your mic while singing.

 _“Sick of hearing this hakuna matata motto_  
_From people who won the lotto_  
_We're not that lucky_  
_Have you noticed that you're breathing?_  
_Uh huh_  
_Look around and count your blessings_  
_Uh huh_  
_So when you're sick of all this stressing and guessing_  
_I'm suggesting you turn this up and let them hear you sing it!”_

You grin and start banging your head while singing the chorus a second time before going into the bridge. Causing Papyrus to chuckle as you did a few dance moves along with the music. Though the lyrics were rather touching, they seemed to lose their meaning with your exaggerated gestures.

 _"Chin up, quit actin' like you're half dead_  
_Tears can only half fill how you’re feelin'_  
_Don't worry, be happy baby_  
_Stand up, life is too damn short_  
_That clock is ticking_  
_Man up, if ya feel me_  
_Everybody sing it"_

You were rather silly jumping around in your work uniform while rocking out, finishing up the rest of the song. The grin on your face was contagious as you practically screamed into the mic.

 _"Why?_  
_Please tell me why do we worry?_  
_Why?_  
_Why do we worry at all?_  
_Why?_  
_Just tell me why do we worry?_  
_When worry is never helping tell me why worry at all?_  
_Why?_  
_Please tell me why do we worry?_  
_Why?_  
_Why do we worry at all?_  
_Why?_  
_Just tell me why do we worry?_  
_When worry is never helping_  
_I'm not buying what they're selling_  
_So if worry's never helping tell me_  
_Why_  
_Why?_  
_Worry at all?_  
_When worry is never helping tell me why worry at all?"_  
  
"Woahh!" You shout high-fiving the bass guitarist before freezing as you heard slow clapping from outside, which nearly caused you to drop the mic. Peering out of the the inside of the garage, you feel like groaning when you see your edgy lanky neighbor clapping with a grin on his probably always grinning face, "Fuck, I thought you were at work! Sorry, if we disturbed you!"

"Nah," he huffed lazily while flicking his cigarette, "I had the day off. Plus, you weren't too flat. A, I have ta go now, stay B-sharp."   
  
You could only watch as he disappeared back into his house confused before your brain caught up with you, "Wait..."  
  
"Did he just make music puns?"


	2. That Break Up Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is going good. You get promoted at one of your four jobs. And are getting ready to propose to your girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy you guys like this story so much! Sorry for the slow updates on my stories btw. I started a new job so I'm pretty tired after it.
> 
> So the song for this chapter is..
> 
> Stitches by Shawn Mendes

_'God, its a beautiful day outside,'_ You think as you leave work, spirits high for once in your life after having to deal with screaming kids and disgruntled customers because the coffee machine broke. After four years of working at this damn fast food restaurant you were finally promoted to assistant manager. This meant better pay and a more flexible schedule! You grin and give a holler as you do a little jig on your way to your next job. To be able to support yourself, pay mortgage on your house, pay off student and bank loans, you had to work four different jobs. 

On Mondays and Wednesdays, you worked the morning shift at the local fast-food joint and an evening shift at the local garage as a part time mechanic, mostly checking oil and changing tires. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, you worked as a waiter/cook at the local diner from 9-5. And through out the week, you worked nights at the Country Club as a bartender for rich people, who liked to drink after a round of golf or two. Usually your Fridays and weekends were free to spend with your girl and the band, but most of the time you were called into one of your four jobs. Though you try to schedule time for your girl and band practice throughout the week, but it was usually sporadic.   
  
The grin on your face only grows as you think of your girlfriend. Rebecca is a beautiful woman, and currently working on getting her degree in physiology at the moment. She is a fucking amazon in your books. Tall with a killer body, curves in all the right places, legs that go for miles, tan skin, long red hair, big blue eyes you always get lost in and luscious lips that often were pulled back in a superior smirk at times. Sure, most of your band mates and friends thought she was a bitch. Given her higher-then-thou attitude and snobbish personality, but she was really sweet when you got to know her. And, fuck, you were just glad she was even interested in you given she came from a rich family and had a genius brain to go with that killer bode. So, if you had to live with her slightly spoiled nature and the constant nagging to get a better job and make more money, well you were happy to just do that. After all isn't that what people in love do? Take the good with the bad.

And, boy, did you love her. She was your everything in your eyes. And you could live with her flaws, because after a long time searching you finally found this beautiful gal, who doesn't care that your not that smart and not that handsome. And stayed with you, even though she could do so much better. 

Which was why since you had the day off from your evening and night jobs, You decided it was time to pop the question. It was your anniversary tonight after all and you were determined to blow her away with a romantic candle lit dinner you prepared yourself, her favorite flowers - red roses and white lillies and a kitten. Because she was constantly talking about the two of you getting a pet. She loved cats, so you decided you were going to get her one at the pet store. Even though it was an extra expense and you would most likely be taking care of it, because she was always busy with classes and social events with her family. But, you didn't care, because it would make her happy. And you were determined to do that. You were determined to make this work and that when the two of you married, you would not become like your parents and would have a long happy life with her and a large family.

So, first a stop at the jeweler. Whistling a happy tune, You tip your hat to an elderly couple as you make your way to the local jeweler and pawn shop. Hopefully you could find a nice engagement ring within your budget.  


* * *

 

It may have took four hours but you had everything needed to make this a wonderful evening. You grin as you packed the last of the groceries into the trunk of your car, before closing the trunk and getting into the driver's side. "Awwww," You coo as you see that the little black and white kitten you had adopted at PetSmart was curled up and asleep in her carrier in the passenger seat. "Becca is going to love you," You state as you start up the car and head home. _'Hmmm, its six now, so one more hour before Becca gets home from class, I think I have enough time to fix dinner.'_

You grin turning on the radio as you drive home before quickly flipping through channels when it seemed like all that was on were break up songs. Nope, this was not going to ruin your mood! Finally, you find a station that wasn't playing break up music and sigh in relief. 

 _I thought that I've been hurt before_  
_But no one's ever left me quite this sore_  
_Your words cut deeper than a knife_  
_Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

Only to groan as the first verse of Stitches started playing on the radio. With a growl, you turn off the radio before shaking your head. Well, fuck music at the moment. You were about to pull up the drive anyway. Though you frown when you pull your beat up old mustang up next to Rebecca's shiny red convertible. _'I thought she had night class..'_

The lights to the living room were on as well, man you hoped she hadn't been waiting all day for you to come home. Shit, what if she thought you forgot your anniversary and broke up with you! You curse softly as you get out of the car and pull the kitten's carrier out of the passenger seat before heading in through the front door expecting to see her sitting on the steps to the upstairs crying and angry.   
  
"Becca, I didn't forget -" Only to stop as there was no angry girlfriend waiting for you in the entrance hall. You blink confused before growing even more confused as you saw a high heel laying in the hallway. Sitting down the carrier, you continue forward following a trial of clothing up the stairs.  
  
Another kicked off high heel...a shirt...her skirt hung off the banister..  
  
You are not sure what to feel at the moment..it was as if you were in a dream. Just one of your many nightmares where you wake up and Becca's laying beside you snoring softly with her brow all scrunched up because you were probably twitching in your sleep. Yes, you were going to wake up any moment now.   
  
You could hear noises now as your walked up the stairs. The rocking of the bed, sounds of the head board banging against the wall, grunting...and your girlfriend's gasping breaths.

 _Please let this be a dream._  
  
There was a pair of panties laying next to a man's shoe right outside your bedroom door. You numbly stare at it for a moment, before looking up at the door to the room you two shared. Possibilities flashing through your mind as you think how this is all a dream and you were going to wake up any minute now. Even though your chest was tightening and it felt that you were going to die the moment you decide to open that door and face the painful reality.   
  
Silently, you push the door open gently and can only stare at the sight before you. Your girlfriend, the very person you loved with your entire heart and soul, was in the arms of the person you thought had been your best friend. The man you known most of your life and thought of as a brother, Richard- the base player for your band. Their backs were to you as they fucked on the very bed the two of your shared for the past year since she moved in with you.   
  
Something wet was running down your face, causing you to start as you realize you were crying. Anger fills you upon realizing this as you slam the door against the wall opening it fully. This causes Richard to jump and jerk out of Rebecca with a curse turning to stare at you like a deer in headlights, even as Rebecca sits up scrambling to cover herself with the sheets.

"Ryan!" Both of them shout at the same time.   
  
"Get out," You growl lowly, ignoring the tears that were gathering in your eyes even as you glared death at the two lovers. Your now ex-best friend stuttered and tried to make excuses but scrambling to leave when you picked up his shoe and threw it at him, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
  
"SHIT!" Richard swore as he scrambled to gather his things and left, not even glancing back at the woman that he had just ruined a lifetime of friendship with. At this point it was every man for themselves in his books.  
  
Rebecca flinched at the shouting before getting up off the bed shakingily and making her way over to you, "Baby..baby you don't understand this is all a mistake. He came onto me-"  
  
"Don't fucking lie," You growl, not even able to bring yourself to look at the red head, who was pressed up against you. "Babe, I'm not lying..He forced himself onto me-" She tried to simper before gasping as you push her away, "Get your things and get the fuck out, Becca."  
  
"No! Babe, let me explain!" She protested before flinching back as you snarl, "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW."  
  
Crying, she scrambled to grab her keys and clothes before running out of the room and down the stairs. You stand there for a second listening as she ran out the door, before collapsing onto your knees as she started her car and drove off. No doubt heading to that big fucking house her parents lived in. You didn't fucking care at the moment if she headed crying back to her parents spinning some story that would probably make you lose your job at the country club. At the moment, your chest heart like a bitch and it felt as if something inside you was about to shatter.  
  
You clutched your chest struggling to hold yourself together, even as tears streamed down your face and you dug out the little black box that was in your pants pocket. Shakily, you opened it and stared at the diamond engagement ring. It cost nearly three paychecks and now you wasted your fucking money on a tiny fucking rock set in sterling silver. With a yell, you throw it not caring where it landed as you begin screaming and crying into your hands.   
  
You had done everything for her! You had worked so hard to keep her interest, to keep her happy, to love her! Why! Why did she do this! How long had she been doing this!   
  
....And why your best friend?  
  


* * *

  
Papyrus raised a brow bone as he took a long drag of his cigarette while he watched as a man, the base player for the garage band- he noted absently, run out of the house next door naked and down the street. Soon, after came the Bitch - as he liked to call his neighbor's girlfriend, given the looks she would throw him and his brother and the fact that for the past three months she had been cheating on You. He had briefly meet you when they had moved in next door- You had offered to help move things inside while The Bitch had glared from the porch to your house, and though Sans had protest loudly and rudely about accepting any help from you, you had simply nodded and accepted it instead of being rude. You were always nice to him and Sans, even when Sans was less then nice, being suspicious of all humans who weren't Chara and protective of his brother.   
  
Which had caused Papyrus to watch you closely, mostly to see if you were truly nice or being nice to gain something. This had lead to him finding out that you and your friends were very decent humans, which was a surprise given some of the places he had previously lived in during other timelines. Sans was even starting to warm up to you, which was helped by the fact that your band could actually play good music...maybe not good enough to rival Napstaton but pretty damn good.   
  
And it also lead to him finding out about how much a whore your girlfriend was and that she started dating your base player behind your back.   
  
Judging from the events that had just happened, Papyrus concluded that you had found out. Taking another drag of his cigarette before dropping and crushing it under the heel of his boots, Papyrus wondered absently if this meant you would now be looking for a new band member. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad she's been cheating with the base player.
> 
> Please don't kill me for the feels.  
> (So any ideas what songs to add to the play list?)


	3. AN

AN: I'm really sorry that I'm going to have to put Just a Singer and Dragon's Fire on hold. But it doesn't mean I'm not working on the chapters for them. Just work has been really tiring lately, plus my muses keep shifting to different Fandoms when I go to work on the next chapters.

Thankfully, I have half of the next chaps started and plan on posting at least two new ones for each fic once I can wrangle my muses in.


End file.
